Niagara Falls
by saphire dancer
Summary: Danny's adventure in Niagara Falls...before Five-0, Steve, Rachel and Grace.  Danny/OC.  One shot.


**This is the conversation that takes place in the episode "Po'ipu" 1-9. This is where I got the idea for the story.**

_**Steve: "That's them in the top corner."**_

_**Danny: "Oh, she bought him the drink."**_

_**Steve: "You never had that happen before?"**_

_**Danny: "Once, Niagara Falls."**_

…_**.**_

_**Steve: "Rewind the tape five seconds and zoom in."**_

_**Steve: "Look at that, his hands shaking."**_

_**Danny: "Performance anxiety. Also, Niagara Falls."**_

**This isn't everything that was said, but it was what was said that pertains to the story. Hope you enjoy! Reviews are always welcomed! Love to you all!**

**~Rachael (Saphire Dancer) :) **

Niagara Falls:

The New Jersey native sat alone at the bar with a fresh beer in hand. He wondered why he was even here. All of his friends were either married or had girlfriends which they had brought along. He was the only single one of the bunch.

He and his buddies had just graduated from the Newark Police Academy and were celebrating by taking a trip to Niagara Falls. Everyone else that he had come with had already gone back to their rooms with their significant others. He sighed as he thought again why he had even come.

As he took a drink of his beer another full bottle appeared in front of him.

"I'm not done with this one" he told the bartender.

"Its compliments of that little blond over there" the bartender said pointing at a woman sitting a few tables away from the bar.

Danny turned around and smiled at her. She was pretty. She wasn't tall, which was good for him, and she had long blond hair that shone like the sun. She wore a red mini dress with black heels and black jewelry. There was no ring on her finger which Danny thought was a plus.

The woman slowly made her way to the bar and sat down beside Danny.

"Thanks for the beer" he said smiling at her again. "Can I get you something?"

"Sure. I'll have a margarita on the rocks. Thanks."

When the bartender brought her drink, she took a sip and smiled at Danny.

"I'm Miranda" she said sticking out her hand.

"I'm Danny."

Danny took her hand and shook it gently. Her hands were so soft and feminine.

"So, where are you from?" she asked.

"Is it _that_ obvious?" he said with a laugh.

Miranda laughed and put a hand on his arm. Danny's senses were instantly aware of her closeness.

"I'm from Jersey" he told her, not wanting to give away too much personal information. "You?"

"I was born and raised here" she told him.

They made small talk for a few more minutes.

Miranda's face suddenly lit up.

"I love this song!" she told him. "Come on, let's dance."

She took his hand and dragged him to the dance floor. It was a slow song so Danny didn't have worry about his "moves".

Miranda put her arms around Danny's neck and pulled him close. Danny's senses were on overload. He could smell her shampoo. It smelled like lilacs. He could feel her breasts brushing up against his chest as they moved to the music. He looked down and saw her looking up at him with big green eyes. He lowered his head and gently placed a kiss on her full cherry red lips. When she didn't pull away, he deepened the kiss, quickly darting his tongue into her mouth for a taste. Miranda took that as an invitation to do the same to Danny, only she wasn't nearly as shy or gentle.

Danny was surprised because Miranda was giving him full on "porn" tongue. He liked it, it didn't disgust him, and he was keenly aware of what it was doing to the lower region of his body.

"Miranda" he moaned quietly.

Miranda stopped and looked up at him with eyes wide and pupils blown. She was just as turned on as he was.

"Do you want to go back to my room?" he asked her quickly before he could talk himself out of it. He had never been one to sleep around or have meaningless one night flings. He had only been with two women in all his twenty-one years. His first had been in high school when he was seventeen. Her name had been Julie and they had dated for most of his junior year. The other one had been in college. They had only recently broken up. He still missed Jessica. But he knew they were in no way shape or form meant for each other.

Miranda smiled and nodded her head.

Danny took her hand and led her out of the bar. They walked across the street to the hotel and went in. In the elevator he punched the button for the 34th floor. They were the only ones in the elevator. Danny pulled Miranda close and kissed her. Miranda's hands were all over Danny. Danny ran his hands up and down her back. He was nervous and wasn't sure exactly how far she wanted to go.

She answered his question when she hiked her leg up and put it around Danny's waist. Danny backed her up against the wall of the elevator and pressed his body to hers.

Danny started to run a hand up under Miranda's dress when the elevator doors opened.

He took her hand and pulled her out of the elevator and down the hall. His hands shook as he got the room key out of his pocket and used it to open the door.

As soon as they were in the room they attacked each other like animals. With mouths fused, Miranda pulled his t-shirt off as he pulled her dress up over her head. They kicked their shoes off and Danny pulled his belt off. Miranda yanked at his jeans and got them unfastened and pushed them down. Danny kicked them off. He took her bra off and took hold of her full breast with his hand. Miranda pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top of him. She pulled at his boxers and he gladly helped her get them off. The last things to come off were her panties. Not that there was much to them.

Danny's hands roamed all over her body. She was so soft and smelled so good. Danny thought he could get drunk from her scent. And she touched him in all the right places. He wanted her and wanted her now. He rolled her over and made known what he wanted. He paused for a moment and reached for his wallet. He always kept a condom in it. Something his dad had told him was always a good idea. He pulled the condom out and slipped it on.

He positioned himself over Miranda and looked into her green eyes. She nodded a yes to the unspoken question.

They both moaned loudly as he entered her. He set a steady pace and Miranda met him with every thrust. Miranda clawed at his back and his hair as he thrust into her again and again.

Danny couldn't believe how good this felt. There were no issues, or complications like you have in relationships. It was just pure, raw sex. Almost animalistic. Miranda moaned and Danny knew she was close. He could feel her tightening up around him. Just the feeling alone was enough to make him want to come. He slowed down and tried to control himself. He wasn't ready for it to be over. He leaned down and kissed Miranda's neck. He could taste the sweat on her. It was a sweet taste.

"Please, Danny, please" Miranda begged thrusting her hips up.

Danny began to thrust faster and faster, harder and harder. Miranda let out a loud groan and Danny grunted from the effort.

Danny felt her closing around him again and this time he didn't slow down. He kept up a fast, hard thrust. Miranda let out a cry as she came. Danny could feel her spasm around him and knew what was next.

He moaned loudly as he gave one last thrust and came long and hard.

Their bodies both slick with sweat and chests heaving, they both took a few minutes to catch their breaths before Danny rolled off of her.

Miranda made a beeline for the bathroom with her clothes while Danny cleaned himself up as best he could. He pulled his boxers and jeans back on and waited for her to come out of the bathroom. When she came out she was fully dressed.

"I had fun" she said giving him a small kiss.

"Yeah, me too" Danny said.

He walked her to the door. She turned and gave him one last kiss before she walked out of the door. Danny stared at the door long after it had closed. He couldn't believe what had just happened. As he headed for the shower, he thought, "maybe this trip wasn't such a bad idea after all".


End file.
